American Love Affair
by nickel1234
Summary: Stiles is deployed to Iraq with two other familiar faces. [Stilydia] Hopefully a better story than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys this is my first Teen Wolf Fanfic, I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters.**

 **American Love Affair:**

 **Fort Campbell, Iraq:**

78 days, 13 hours and 24- make that 25 minutes, since I was deployed to Iraq. It smells of garbage and burning shit, nothing like the smells that surround my home in Beacon Hills. I miss the way the breeze would carry the scent of fresh cut grass through my open window and the way the smell of what I now consider amazing coffee (compared to the shit I drink over here), brewing in the machine in my small kitchen made it up to my room waking me up in the morning. Tonight I woke up from my bunk with a jolt causing my elbow to smack the wall, hard. I was having one of those falling dreams, you know? The one when you feel as if you are falling off from the highest cliff in the world. As soon as the sound waves from the bang reached my platoon's ears, most of them unfortunately woke up from their needed sleep. "What the fuck Stilinski!" Hale asks from his bunk located directly across from mine. You know the saying 'Don't poke the bear,' well Derek Hale is the bear and not only did I just poke him, I fucking punched him. Lucky me! Hale is 6'4" and built like an Ox-picture a white Dwayne the Rock Johnson, without the friendly smile. His nickname in our platoon is Sour Wolf, funny right? "Sorry Hale it was an accident, won't happen again," I answer quickly hoping to evade the situation entirely. He took the bate and rolled back to sleep, must be the fact that it's two in the morning.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to fall back to sleep so I decided to take out the crumpled piece of paper I always keep in my pocket and read it for the millionth time under the glow from my small flashlight. I smoothed out the creases and held my little piece of home between my calloused fingers.

Dear Stiles,

From the day we became friends, to the day we became more than friends we've never stayed away from each other. You complete me Stiles, and without you here I feel as half of myself is missing. Just a moment ago I thought about our farewell before you left and I just wanted to let you know I am thinking about you every day and before another moment goes by I wanted to say thank-you. Thank you for the late night laughs and the early morning kisses. Thank you for holding my hand through this life, and proving that good men do truly still exist. My mouth hasn't shut up about you since you kissed it. And now I would give up everything just to feel your lips on mine right now. You know how when you're driving and its pouring rain, you drive under a bridge and everything stops. Everything goes quiet and you are overwhelmed by almost a sense of peace. Then finally you get out from underneath and everything hits you a little harder than before. Well, you are my bridge Stiles and I need you to promise me you will come home to me so I can have my peace again. Be safe, I love you with all my heart.

Love faithfully yours,

Lydia

I take a deep breath, carefully fold the paper back up and place it in my pocket. My God do I miss her. It feels like it was just yesterday when I finally grew enough balls to ask her out. We were walking to my house from school together because of course my jeep broke down. _"Shit I'm so sorry Lydia, my jeep usually runs fine and-"Lydia cut me off, "Styles don't worry about it. Plus I knew what I was getting into, I've seen the rolls of duct tape you carry around with you to fix everything that goes wrong with that car," she said with a giggle. A small blush appeared on Style's cheeks. After talking and walking for quite a while being that Stiles lived three miles from where they broke down, he said, "umm, Lydia I have to ask you something. It's something I have wanted to ask you since the third grade, I wanted to know if well, I just was wondering if-" Stiles didn't even have time to finish what he was asking before Lydia stood on her toes and kissed him right on the mouth. Stiles eyes widened beyond belief and then closed as the kiss deepened. "I've been wondering when you were going to ask."_ Sometime in the mist of memory I must have drifted back to sleep.

The whistle blows, causing us all to spring to attention. "Alright boys, meet you newest platoon member, come in here son." A young man dressed in uniform walks in, hair as black as night and dark brown eyes. "Scott?"

 **There you have it, chapter one! Please share your thoughts, good or bad. Thanks for reading, next chapter will be posted soon. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: chapter two! Sorry it took so long. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TW or its characters.**

"This here is Scott McCall, teach him the ropes. Uh…Stilinski, give him the tour," Sargent Bass commanded sternly. "Sir, yes Sir," I answered. Scott walked over to my side as the crowd dissipated. "Scott- How? Why? What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked with my face twisted in confusion as I went in to give him a bro hug. I mean I haven't seen him in about three months and he is my best friend. "I couldn't stay in Beacon Hills anymore; everything reminded me of… well it all brought back memories of Allison. So I decided to enlist. Now I can serve our country and be with my best friend." "Well whatever the reason I'm really glad you're here man. We could really use a batman about now," I said thinking back to our adventures in high school. "So, let's get this tour started."

The two of us stayed up in the lounge catching up on lost time. I told him about my time over here and the bits of action I have seen so far, he talked about people from home and his job at the vet. "Have you seen Lydia?" I asked hoping to hear a yes in response. Scott looked a little embarrassed, "umm yah, I have but it was a while ago. It's just every time I see her, the pain of Allison's loss overwhelms me. So I just kind of pushed everyone away-including Lydia. I'm sorry Stiles. I did see her before I left though; she wanted me to give you this." Scott pulled a folded envelope out of his pocket, "she figured it would get to you faster if I brought it with me." I took the crinkled stark white envelope and held it tightly between my calloused fingers, my name was written in script with blue ink and the I's were dotted with hearts. "Thanks Scott," I said as I put the envelope in the chest pocket of my camo jacket. "And Scott if you ever want to talk about Allison, I'm always here for you." Scott smiled, "I know Stiles, that's why you're my best friend." And with that he walked off to his bunk. I took the letter back out of my pocket and stared down at it for a few minutes. I tore open the white envelope and pored its contents onto my lap. A wallet size picture of Lydia fell out along with a pendent. In the photograph she was laughing, it was taken the day we cut school to go to the beach. (It was the first time Lydia cut school; I'm such a bad influence). I flipped the picture over to see her beautiful handwriting scrawled along the back: _All my love. Be safe. Xoxo, Lydia._ I picked up the silver pendent. It was the letters S and L intertwined together. I slipped off my dog tags and slid the pendent on the chain; a little piece of her always hanging over my heart. Now would be a perfect time to call her, I'm all alone but it's pretty late. Ahh hell with it I'm going to try…

 _Ring…Ring...Rin-_

"Stiles?"

"Hey baby. How are you? I miss you so much."

"I miss you too," she responded. I could hear the lump in her through from the tears that were threatening to pour down her pink cheeks any moment.

"I got your package today. I love it Lyd, and I love you…so much. I miss you more than you know."

The tears were now cascading down Lydia's cheeks. "I love you too Stiles. I can't w-"

Sirens began to scream in the background cutting Lydia off. "The base is under attack." Someone screamed from the next room.

"Stiles, what is going on? What's happening?"

"I have to go. I love you. I'll call y-" Lydia heard gun fire in the background as the phone disconnected. Nauseous, she ran to the bathroom to puke. _Please be ok_ …she thought to herself as she cried on the cold marbled bathroom floor.

 **There you have it! Please review, it means a lot to hear what you guys think-good or bad. Thanks for reading. I will update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello, sorry it's been forever since I put up another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this one! Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters.**

 **Lydia's POV**

9:50…9:55…10:00

10:30…11:00…11:15…

 _Still no phone call. What if he's hurt? What if he's wounded? NO! Stop it Lydia, you can't think like that._ "I don't know what to do!" I scream into the empty void I call my bathroom. _I can't lose him, he's all I have._

12:50…2:00…2:09…

 _Each second that passes is a fucking eternity in hell._ My body sinks down to the cold tile floor instantly turning my bare legs into popsicles. Overcome with emotion, I just let it all go and I cry. I cry for Stiles, I cry for myself, I cry for Scott, I cry for Allison, and I cry because that is the only fucking thing I can do at the moment.

 **Stiles' POV**

The sound of gunfire was surrounding the building and I knew the Insurgents would be making their way inside the base soon. I mean, yes we have the advantage with our technology (like our awesome freaking night vision gear and inferred sensors, which I would have killed to have as a kid) but it sure sounded like the numbers were in their favor tonight. At the first few shots I went sprinting to my bunk to get properly dressed and pick up my powerful sidekick, an M-16 riffle I've named Roscoe Jr (and Scott of course). Scott looked at me wide eyed as I entered the room, "what's going on man?" "Were under attack genius, come on we gotta go," I answer, causing Scott to grab his riffle quickly. Scott and I make it to the common room just in time for the wall to be hit by an RPG. Some of the building hit my face giving me a couple temporary tattoos courtesy of the Insurgency. I wiped some of the stick hot blood off my face with my sleeve and began to return fire. "You alright Scott?" I scream over the sound of the gunfire. "I'm good" I hear him yell back. I see Hale ahead of me popping off shots at guys down the street. And then it's over. American losses zero. I sprint back to the phone but the batteries had run out so I couldn't call back. Things turned hectic at bas so it wasn't until two days later when I finally got the chance to call Lydia.

 _Ring….Ring…_

"Hello?"

"Hey Lyd, I'm so sorry baby."

Lydia began to sob as soon as she heard Stiles' voice. "I-I heard so much gunfire and cursing and screaming before the-the phone call ended. Stiles I-I though you d-died."

I tried to calm her down as best I could, but she seemed inconsolable. "I'm ok Lydia. It was just a little tiff. No one is hurt. Listen to me Lyd, I won't leave you. I would never leave you. I love you." We talked for a bit more but then it was time for me to go. "I have to go, but I will call you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok Stiles, I love you too. Be safe. And tell Scott the same."

"I will. Bye Lyd."

"Bye," she answered as wet tears rolled down her pink cheeks.

Back at bunks Scott and I were talking before we caught some well needed sleep. "What a fucking week," I said puffing out hot air. "I know, my first week here and I'm just thrown headfirst into the shit."

In the middle of our conversation, Sargent Bass walks into the room. "Stilinski… McCall, just the two soldiers I was looking for. Liston boys, tomorrow you are both heading out to Fallujah for a retake mission."

 **There you have it, please review!**


End file.
